1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to computing environments and more particularly to maintaining a migration cost history by each host system in a virtualized computing environment and efficiently estimating migration costs of multiple logical partitions at each host system based on the migration cost history to enable the host system to select a migration candidate based on estimated migration costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a virtualized host system, a hypervisor may manage the allocation of resources into one or more logical partitions, or virtual machine, each representing a separate logical grouping of resources assigned to an instance of an operating system, upon which an application or workload runs. When an application running in a particular logical partition sends a memory allocation request to an operating system in a logical partition, if the logical partition cannot satisfy the resource request with free memory, the operating system rejects the resource request or satisfies the resource request using a performance tradeoff of paging items to disk, which slows down memory accesses.